Faberry Shots
by Ms. Mio
Summary: Just one shots of Faberry. Maybe M or T.


**I do not own anything. People with money did all of this.**

~o~

"Santana get off that laptop right now, you know its hard enough to pay for Netflix," Rachel says looking over at the darker brunette.

Santana rolls her eyes before going back to looking at YouTube's home page. "Yeah yeah Berry I heard you a-" she didn't finish for something caught her eye.

Rachel frowns when Santana stop mid sentence because lets be honest, the black haired girl loves hearing herself talk. Well Rachel really couldn't say that since she loves hearing herself too. She raised an eyebrow as Santana's mouth fell open "Santana? What's wrong?"

Instead of answer the tall brunette stood up and moves over to the couch. She kicks Kurt in the shin, the poor boy yelp wondering why she kicked so hard and why in the shin. He moves over just enough for Santana to squeeze in between the two divas. She looks at Rachel then at Kurt wearing a big grin "you guys won't believe at what I just found."

Rachel and Kurt frown at each other in confusion before looking at the computer screen. Rachel reads the title out loud "The Killers, Just Another Girl." Kurt raised an eyebrow, both of the divas knew the Killers but wonder why Santana wanted to show them some random song. Santana chuckles as she puts it in HD and went full screen before playing the video. Another bonus for the dark brunette, no ad.

The video started off with showing a black wire and a brown sandy floor. The wire was shook a little and a K appear and lit up on the screen. A soft catchy tune is already playing.

Kurt tried to open his mouth to question Santana but she slams her hand over his mouth "shut it and watch." Rachel just stays quiet because she is curious.

The screen goes black but the music is still going, The Killers is spell out slowly in randomly appearing yellow dots. The name disappears and the name of the song appears with smoke in the black background. The smoke took over and then it shows two legs walking out from behind the K as a male voice starts to sing.

_Step out into the Indian dust_

_I can feel the cracks in my spirit_

_They're starting to bust_

_Drive by your house, nobody's home_

_I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone_

During the beginning it just shows different music videos by The Killers and then goes back to those pair of legs. Which by now all three of them noticed were legs of a female. Kurt seems finally interested in the video so Santana removes her hand.

The song plays, the screen flashing along with the heat beat rhythm of the drum. Slowly going upward to show who the female is. No one could believe their eyes. As the music pauses and Quinn Fabray's gorgeous face is on the screen.

"Oh damn she looks good in that suit and look at her fucking hair! She has to wear it like that forever," Santana said grinning widely.

Quinn starts to walk as she begins to lip sync with the song.

_All of my friends say I should move on_

_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_

_And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be_

_And it's a great big world, she's just another girl_

"And now we know Quinn is Fabgay and working with a god damn famous band."

_Another girl_

Quinn salutes as she lip sync this line. Santana could tell the blonde tried hard not to smile during this part. The tall brunette looks over at Rachel and sees the tiny brunette staring at that screen with unmasked lust and longing. She felt a bit sorry for Rachel. She wraps an arm around the smaller girl and they kept watching.

_I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip_

_Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip_

_I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else_

"Oh wow Quinn can pull off a fake mustache," Kurt was speaking this time.

_Now Jason's getting married in blink of an eye_

_I got an invitation but I didn't reply_

_Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves_

_And give him all my love_

Quinn is now putting on a blue bowtie, walks past two people getting married, pulls a cigarette from a guy's mouth and threw it. Taps on a latter as she walks under it and grabs a shot glass, gulping it back. Throws it back on the tray and walks through a pair of doors. A man lip sync the last line as he rubs his head.

_All of my friends say I should move on_

_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_

_And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be_

_And it's a great big world, she's just another girl_

The camera moves over to Quinn now dress fully in red with a few feathers on her shoulders, no mustache on her upper lip. She is sitting at a table with colorful fabric on her left, tapping her hands on the table as she dance a little in her chair.

_I could be reeling them in left and right_

_Something's got a hold on me, tonight_

A skeleton hand lands on Quinn's left shoulder. She looks at it then up at a man who is holding a fake skeleton and walks away. Quinn lightly touches where the hand was before the scene changes again. Now Quinn is standing in front of backdrop screen with two skeletons on it.

Rachel smiles a little seeing it was suppose to be the Bones music video.

Quinn is now wearing sunglasses and the fake mustache again, Kurt and Santana smiling widely at that. Rachel just simply can't get over the fact Quinn is staring in a music video and looks god damn sexy in skinny jeans and button up shirts.

_Well maybe all of my friends should confront_

_The fact that I don't want another girl!_

Kurt and Santana cheer as Quinn throws back golden curtains. Taking off the mustache and throwing it aside, the same with the sunglasses. She walks through a rack of clothing and is suddenly wearing a black leather jacket.

_All of my friends say I should move on_

_All of my friends say_

_All of my friends say_

_All of my friends say_

_She's just another girl_

It shows Quinn in her different outfits throughout the music video and her new one. The three roommates knew the song is coming to an end.

_Then why can't I sleep at night_

_And why don't the moon look right_

_The sounds up, the TV's on_

_And it's a great big world_

_She's just another girl,_

_Don't let her stick it to your head, boy_

_She's just another girl_

_All of my friends say she's just another girl _

_Another girl_

They all frown as the music video ended with showing the band and Quinn just randomly disappeared. Santana goes out of full screen and it about to close out of YouTube when she saw a link to a different video relating to this one.

She clicks on it, confusing the two divas. "Santana what are you doing?" Rachel's voice is soft and sounds a bit broken. Its hard for both of her best friends to see her sad about missing Quinn.

Santana lightly rubs Rachel's back as skips the ad on the video "I'm just curious Rachel."

The video starts up and they look surprised seeing Quinn's bright smile. She starts talking and god Rachel misses hearing that husky tone.

"Hello my name is Quinn Fabray and I bet you just watched The Killers's new music video, I'm glad you took a bit of interest in the girl who stared in it."

Santana snorts a little as she rolls her eyes "dork."

"Oh man if my friend Santana was watching this she would call me a dork, actually I wouldn't be surprised if she found the music video she loves the Killers."

Kurt and Rachel look a bit surprised when Quinn called Santana out just by knowing her so well.

Quinn looks down for a moment before smiling at the camera again.

"So when I audition for the video we had to give a pretty good reason why and well…they asked me to share my reason so I am."

She seems to take a deep breath and her smile turns into a shy one.

"I was and still am, in love with a girl from my high school."

Everything seem to froze up because…well…damn they didn't expect this.

"My friends from Yale told me to forget her but I can't, I love her so much and I wish I told her instead of getting pissed about her saying yes to marrying a dumbass, yeah Santana if you are watching this that's the reason why I punched you in the face."

Santana growls, rubbing her nose a little "she got knuckles made of steel."

Quinn sighs shaking her head a little "so yeah I thought the song fit me pretty well and they agreed and decided to pick me in the end."

She looks at the camera with intense golden hazel eyes "and before I go I just want to say who I love…Rachel Berry you drive me insane and I hope I'll see you again someday and tell you how I feel."

The screen fades to black leaving Rachel shock still. Quinn did this because she loves Rachel, she couldn't get over Rachel because she's simply not just another girl. She never was and never will be as long as she holds onto that special spot in Quinn's heart.

~o~

**I couldn't come up with a good ending. I hope you like this.**


End file.
